There are hosting systems in which developers may upload their source code modules for storage in a source code management (SCM) repository. Examples of such SCM repositories include CVS™ and Subversion™. The SCM repository, which contains source code modules, is used to build binary libraries and application modules. The binary libraries and application modules can be stored in a binary repository. Examples of such binary repositories include Redhat Network™, Yum™, Maven™, and CPAN™ for example.
The source code modules are compiled and linked into the binary modules during one or more build processes, and the source code modules have defined dependencies that may determine the possible orders in which the build processes can execute. There may be multiple independent build processes that need to run at any given time, and the build processes may need to decide among multiple possible paths of execution. The dependency information becomes particularly important as the number of libraries/applications that are being built is very large, e.g. over 100 libraries, and where the libraries are rapidly changing. In this case, a great deal of processing power is necessary to keep up with the changes and for efficiency, only the source code modules that are changed should be the rebuilt.
Depending on the nature of build components, such as the source code modules, and their usefulness as independent components, it might be more efficient to perform the build in such a way as to find failing source code modules first, which is referred to as “failure first”, or to find failing source code modules last, which is referred to as “failure last”. If the components only have usefulness as a whole, it is better to find failures as soon as possible so they can be fixed and the process can restart. If the components have usefulness independently, or the build process can start at a node in a dependency graph where the process failed last, then it is more efficient to find failure last, because more components will be published before a failure occurs. Unfortunately, it may not be apparent how to optimize the build order of the component source modules for failure first or failure last based on the dependency information alone.